


14/02/2010

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	14/02/2010

Upriver by starlight I travel  
Through the jungle of thought  
To the source of Tears

A deep and bejewelled cavern  
With a single wooden desk   
And a photograph of you

Where I place a yellow rose  
To add to the debris   
Of dead flowers and seashells


End file.
